Untitled
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Hi! In this Naruto fanfic, I threw in my own characters. But I couldn't think of a name 0.oUnless anyone can give me a suggestion, this is it for now! Rated for much violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ok, this is going to be the odd numbered cell," Iruka said, looking at his rooster. "Cell number ten will have these five people: Zarkai Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Mattheo Uchiha.

"Hold on a second Master Iruka!" Ino Yanamako yelled. "How does that make all the teams equal! You have two of the Uchihas in the same cell!"

"The reason for that being, Ino," Iruka replied, "is that there were an odd number of you. They've got the best grades and the best amount of chakra among the lot of you, which is balanced out by Sakura's low amount of chakra and Naruto's really low grades. So stop complaining."

"Now, all of you will be meeting your senior instructors this afternoon, He or she will be an elite ninja, or _jonin_, who will see to your education as well as your training exercises. He or she will also take you on missions. Now until then, you're off!"

Outside the classroom…

"Alright!" Zarkai said, hugging said, hugging Sasuke. "We're in the same cell!"

"I know," Sasuke said, grinning. "C'mon, let's get some lunch". Sasuke and Zarkai have been friends since they were five years old. Now, since they're both 14, they've been going out and going "steady" at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke got along for the most part, but when a slip of tongue (usually by Naruto) will spark a fight between the two of them. (Sasuke always won.)

_Hmph! _Sakura thought, watching them walk together. _Now that I'm with Sasuke, I'll prove to him that I'm better than Zarkai! _Sakura and Zarkai were previously on friendly terms, but ever since Sasuke and Zarkai were going out, they've become bitter rivals.

Now, while Zarkai and Sasuke were going out and having a great time, it was not the same for Mattheo. Mattheo was a loner. He barely talked to anyone, and pushed all of his efforts into his studies and practicing his ninjutsu. Sometimes he would be seen playing a flute by the forest in a sad, mournful melody. Most girls found this cute, and when they started to form a group in front of him, Mattheo would stop playing and disappear.

* * *

What do ya think? Anyone who can come up with an appropriate title will be REWARDED!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

That Afternoon…

Naruto was looking outside the door for the 10th time in a row, getting impatient with waiting. Sasuke and Zarkai were waiting there patiently. Sakura had her nose in a book. Mattheo, being the odd man out, sat on the floor, cross-legged, in a deep meditative way o thinking.

"Why are we," Naruto said, looking back at the group, "the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?"

"Maybe he our teacher got tied up in a meeting," Zarkai said.

"A meeting?" Naruto asked. "With who? Master Iruka left already!"  
"Well maybe he's talking to Lord Hokage," Sasuke said.

"ABOUT WHAT!" Naruto asked

With a smirk, Sasuke replied, "About you."  
"SAY WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "#$&($($#($#&($#($$)&$!" (Censored for WAY to much cursing). Everyone, (except Mattheo and Naruto) laughed.

_Geez, _Mattheo thought,_ its only midday and already they're getting on my nerves. _The door slid open, and a man with white hair, the standard black and green jumpsuit for the Hidden Leaf Village shinobi, a cloth mouth guard and had his headband covering his right eye stepped in. Everyone stopped laughing on the spot.

"Dad?" Zarkai said incredulously. "Your our sensei?"

Without looking up, the man said, "How fortunate. My own daughter is I my own cell. Well its no good to stay inside the classroom all day; lets go out for a walk." Like mindless little drones, everyone got up and followed him. Outside, on the Academy roof, the man stood by the rail and watch all of them, looking for a hint of potential.

"Now I am Hattake Kakashi," the man said. "I am going to be your senior instructor for the next coming weeks. Now who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled. "What I like is an instant cup of ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats to the Noodle Bar! What I hate is the 3 minute wait after pouring in the boiling water. My dream is to be A BETTER NINJA THAN LORD HOKAGE! THAT WAY, PEOPLE WILL FINALLY RESPECT ME!"

"I see…," Kakashi said. "I'll skip Zarkai and Sasuke, since I know them well already. Lets go to the next young lady."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "I'm what most people would call a book worm, 'cause that's all I ever do. Read."

"Next!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Mattheo Uchiha," Mattheo said. "There are a lot of things I hate, but saying them doesn't matter, seeing that there is nothing that I do like. Its pointless to talk about dreams. Its just a word. But what I have is determination. I plan to restore my clan…and there is someone that I have sworn to kill." Everyone stared at him. This was the first time he ever talked in a group, but what really got everyone's interest is his last words.

_I suspected as much_, Kakashi thought. "Well, I think we all understand each other a bit better. Tomorrow, I'll begin by testing all of you in a little exercise. Get to the field tomorrow by 6 A.M. sharp. And don't have any breakfast, unless you really enjoy puking."


End file.
